Down the Tunnel
by Platypuses-love-rock
Summary: Sometimes help comes from the most unexpected places and in the most well down right strange ways. If strange means oc wierdness slight Zutara and the reviewer's choice of Taang or Tokka then so be it. T for lingo.


This is my first ATLA fic so sorry if it sucks. I don't accept flames but I'm not immature when answering them. Actually I probably would end up making you feel stupid so if you don't like it don't read it. Oh and as a warning my punctuation sucks.

Alright basically this is what happens when a teenager with an overactive imagination receives a laptop for Christmas and remembers that there is a sealed off tunnel someplace underneath the Tae Kwon Do school. So all I own are my OCs other than that I'm broke. Money for the poor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Boohm craCK "KIAH!!!"

Boohm crack "iAH!!!!"

"_The rhythms are running through my veins"_

"Shut up"

"_Disciplines dragging me down"_, A few people chuckled at her hushed singing. As her sister punched then backhanded the target she whispered/sang, "_But I just wanna…"_ She stepped up to the target.

Boohm crack "iA!!!!!!!"

Her instructor chuckled as she walked to the back of the line. Her older sister tried not to show her amusement but failed miserably. "What the heck?"

"Listen to the beat", she paused and listened to the beat for a second, "In every musical I've ever seen most of the songs will start with a beat from the background then music will pop out of nowhere or someone will start to sing. Now that that's taken care of we all have to break out in dance. You can be the main back up!"

Her older sister just rolled her eyes used to the 15 year olds goofiness (yes that's a word) and ignored her for the rest of Tae Kwon Do. While everyone was drinking their water and getting ready to leave a crash sounded from the back where the "mascot" was. In truth the mascot was a mischievous little black cat named Shadow or the black belt kitty. Since the instructor was busy and she had nothing to do while her dad came to pick her up (her 17 years old sister, Pictor had changed and left with her boyfriend) she volunteered to check on it and rushed to the back.

There she saw that the cat hiding in a corner spooked. It must have found its way out of its big pin and climbed up some shelves which had crashed to the floor. Upon further inspection she saw the cat was ok and everything that had been on the shelves was in one piece. The cat seemed to decide she was a sign of security and bolted to her rubbing and purring it's gratitude against her long leg. Her red lips tugged into a kind smile as she knelt down and gently scratched the purring creature between its ears. She then went to the doorway where the instructor could hear her and said "Don't worry it's nothing big I got it"

After righting the shelf and replacing it's items (weapons and targets) she sat and pet the still slightly spooked cat until it was calm enough to go back in its pin she then lifted it in her arms and stood using the wall to help her up. As she did her hand hit one brick and something strange happened.

The brick lit up and the light began to travel down the wall till it hit where the wall met the floor. Then, in a ripple the ground and some of the wall disappeared. Her blue eyes widened as she put the length of her legs to use and took a long step away from the hole that was now revealed to be a tunnel.

She tucked some of her brown hair behind a slightly larger than average ear and stared at the hole in shock and curiosity. She took a slow step forward when the instructor's voice cut through her stupor "Polaris your Dads here."

Polaris looked too the empty doorway then back to the hole only to see it start to close, She let out a sigh then responded "Coming"

After putting Shadow back in her pin she walked out smiled and waved to the instructor and left she didn't hear the man turn to a 15 year old brown curly haired black belt and ask "Kerberos, could you feed Shadow while I'm gone this weekend?"

And she didn't hear the answer, "Sure."

Because Polaris was already in the car making plans to come back and see if she could open that tunnel again. 'I should do it when no ones here but bring a friend along it'd be stupid to do it alone. Maybe two friends. I know Roffiaan and Erudito' they were her best friends and though complete opposites they would both want to know about this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the way I didn't make up those names so don't complain about it they all mean something.


End file.
